Vestochka
by Kaei Kon
Summary: [oneshot] el periódico no siempre trae buenas noticias KaixRei parte de crónicas KaRe


Antes que nada quiero decir que esto no es lo que había pensado del todo, rayos debí haberlo escrito cuando lo pensé ¡ya ni modo! XD en fin espero les guste esta riduculez!

* * *

**Crónicas KaiRei**

**Vestocha**

**Disclaimer:** © Aoki Takao · BB3Project · TV Tokyo

**Pairings: **KaixRei

**Rated: **K nada importante solo Yaoi

**Summary:**El periódico no siempre trae buenas noticias KaixRei crónicasKaiRei

* * *

7:00 a.m. el reloj de la mesita de noche estaba a un segundo de sonar cuando una desesperada mano blanca tomó el reloj y lo arrojó por la ventana, el primer –bip- sonó de camino hacia el suelo.

Ahí se encontraba Kai, parado justo a un lado de su cama con la cara más turbada que hubiera tenido en mucho tiempo, tal vez nunca, miraba con algo de preocupación al chico pelinegro que dormía plácidamente en el lado derecho de la cama, con una sonrisa natural y su largo cabello desparramado por la almohada y sábanas. ¿cuál era su preocupación? Pues verán...

-Flash Back-

6:35 a.m. Kai despertó temprano, simplemente su sistema ya se había acostumbrado a despertarse un poco antes de la hora en que la alarma debería sonar. Se levantó despacio, procurando no hacer demasiados movimientos que hicieran despertar a su tigre, que aún estaba profundamente dormido.

Como ya podía regresar a dormir pensó en prepararse un café pues el baño estaba reservándolo para pasarlo con su koi

Tranquilamente bajó las escaleras de la mansión, eran vacaciones, o al menos lo eran para la mayoría de la servidumbre, así que él tenía que atenderse. En verdad eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, tener una serie de personas a su alrededor tratándolo como si fuera el amo del mundo, no le agradaba mucho, bueno, al menos que ese fuera Takao, una sonrisa descarada se dibujó en su rostro al imaginarse al dueño de Dragoon con traje de servidumbre y totalmente bajo sus órdenes, seguro le haría limpiar todo el piso con cepillo de dientes. Pero regresando a la realidad ya había llegado a la cocina, puso la cafetera eléctrica y tomó el periódico que amablemente alguien ya había dejado en la mesa del desayunador. Primera plana: noticias sin importancia, y le seguían más y más noticias aburridas, lo de siempre, si acaso encontraría algún disturbio cerca de la abadía seguramente causado por el ridículo de Kuznetsov, sus ojos viajaban por las aburridas letras hasta que su mirada se posó en la sección de deportes que rezaba más o menos así:

_Nuestro gran campeón de beyblade y futuro empresario Kai Hiwatari ha sido visto recorriendo Moscú con su compañero de equipo Rei Kon. Cualquiera diría que esto es muy normal, pero este reportero recibió información de que el resto de los G-revolution han partido a sus respectivos hogares ¿qué hace el joven chino aquí entonces? En mi opinión el Sr. Kon no busca otra cosa que la inmensa fortuna de nuestro compatriota, fuentes fiables nos han comentado que el tan mencionado "white tiger" en realidad vive en una choza en las montañas de China, lo que nos lleva a pensar ¿qué hace nuestro príncipe de hielo con alguien que se muere de hambre?. ¿qué acaso no es obvio, mis queridos lectores!. Nuestro joven millonario y a mi parecer héroe nacional está siendo estafado, uno de nuestros corresponsales fue directamente con otro de nuestros campeones el Sr. Yuriy Ivanov el cual se mostró un poco indispuesto a dar cualquier tipo de información, lo que nos confirma, seguramente, que el joven chino los ha de tener de algún modo convencidos y en mi opinión, queridos lectores, ese chino de ojos amarillos tendrá una cara bonita, pero tampoco es para tanto el asunto. _

_En fin, me despido esperando que nuestro joven peliazul abra los ojos a la realidad y se busque alguien que sí lo merezca ¡hasta la próxima! _

Kai estaba que no cabía de enojo ¡como era posible que alguien pudiera escribir una sola palabra en contra de su tigre? Alguien tenía que pagar, alguien iba a pagarlo y muy, muy caro. Lo malo en el asunto es que todos los desgraciados que escribían en ese periódico de quinta (el mejor de Moscú) usaban pseudónimos artísticos y siendo un "chisme" seguramente no encontraría al culpable de semejante estupidez

Releyó la parte en la que decía que habían acudido a Yuriy "_Así que fue a uno de estos desdichados al que echó a patadas de la abadía"_ pensó bueno tal vez si le preguntaba al pelirrojo pudiera saber como hacer pagar al culpable. Se levantó decido y miró el reloj: 6:59 ¡Rei despertaría en cualquier momento!. ¡No tenía que evitar a cualquier costo cualquier malestar que se pudiera! Después de todo sabía que ese pedazo de papel no era el primero en manifestar que Kai siendo rico no debería haber terminado con alguien como Rei, pero lo que no sabían era que probablemente era Kai el que era el pobre y Rei el rico por ser simplemente como era. Él era el afortunado. Salió corriendo hacia su habitación lo más rápido posible para lanzar el aparatejo lejos de su gatito.

-Fin del Flash-

¿Y ahora? No sabía que hacer es decir podía decirle a Rei que no leyera el periódico nunca jamás pero conociéndolo a él y su curiosidad felina lo primero que haría Rei sería conseguirse una copia de todos los periódicos de ese día de que en Rusia habían sido editados. Opción: descartada ¿la segunda?. ¡Claro! Comprar todos los ejemplares que ese desdichado periódico había sacado, luego comprar la editorial y quemarla, claro¡esa era una buena solución! Aunque... esto tomaría de menos un día y de seguro Rei se daría cuenta... un poco frustrado Kai se sentó en la cama y acarició la acanelada piel de su gatito, era tan suave, que no pudo resistirse y se inclinó a besarle suavemente la mejilla.- estaba tan encantado que no se percató del todo cuando un par de brazos le rodearon el cuello y le hicieron recostarse sobre el otro cuerpo haciendo juntar sus labios con el otro.

- Buenos días fénix

- Buenos días tigre –contestó algo serio Kai-

- ¿Sucede algo?. ¿Porqué tienes esa cara? –vaya parecía que no podía ocultarle nada, así era Rei y lo amaba por ello.

- Rei creo que tenemos que hablar.

- Kai no me gusta esa expresión

- Vamos levántate, tomemos algo caliente

Rei se levanto asintiendo con un poco de ansiedad, generalmente Kai no hacía ese tipo de cosas y eso era algo de que preocuparse ¿acaso Kai le diría que todo había terminado entre ellos? Y ante la sola idea el corazón de Rei dio un vuelco, se mordió el labio inferior mientras caminaba rumbo a la cocina, después de todo él... él...

* * *

Kai extendió su mano y pasó el pedazo de periódico hacia Rei para que pudiera leer el funesto artículo, espero a que Rei asimilara las palabras, observaba como el rostro de Rei se ensombrecía con cada frase, con cada palabra, y eso le dolía, en verdad le dolía, pero tan pronto Rei despertó supo que lo mejor era decirle la verdad, ya una vez le había ocultado cosas y no lo volvería a hacer, sabía que su tigre saldría de eso adelante, porque si alguien era fuerte era ¡Rei Kon!

Hubo un largo silencio entonces hasta que Rei le devolvió el periódico a Kai y se tomó el café con leche de un solo sorbo.

- Rei quiero que sepas algo –comenzó-

- No hace falta Kai

- Pero...

- En verdad no hace falta, después de todo...

- Si dices que ése estúpido dice la verdad te golpearé –y en ese momento Rei afiló las pupilas y dibujó una media sonrisa-

- Eso me sonó a un reto Sr. Hiwatari

- Hn

- Lo que quería decir era que después de todo, sí soy pobre, y sí mi antigua casa ni a casa llegaba no tengo posesiones más allá de lo que hay en mi mochila.

- Eso no importa Rei

- Lo sé –dijo con una sonrisa un poco más real-

- Es solo que aún no me acostumbro a que me digan esas cosas Kai.

- Si quieres le puedo decir a Bryan que se encargue de él, ya sabes que estará encantado.

- No es para tanto peeeero

- ¿pero?

Y en ese momento el nekojin se levantó rápidamente saliendo de la cocina dejando a Kai un tanto desconcertado del asunto, pasó un momento y regresó con la computadora portátil del peliazul.- tan pronto encendió sus dedos se movieron frenéticos por el teclado

- ¿Qué piensas?

- Le voy a escribir sus verdades a este sujeto¿quería meterse conmigo?. ¡no sabe la que le espera!

- Sigo pensando que sería mejor si compro el periódico y lo quemo todo.

- Yo no dije que esta carta fuera su único castigo

- ¿Hum?

- Voy a mandar a cierta personita a que se la entregue "personalmente"

- Espero estemos pensando en la misma persona

- Así es cierto novio de cierto pelirrojo que según sé está ávido de acción pues no ha podido atormentar a nadie en los últimos meses

- Así que cualquier –dificultad-...

- No será culpa mía –y dibujó una sonrisa-

- Hn

- ¿Sucede algo?

Kai movió negativamente la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento en el desyunador dirigiéndose hacia donde Rei se encontraba, le retiró los dedos del teclado y le dio un profundo y desesperado beso en los labios

- deja eso para después quiero demostrarte lo –rico- que puedo ser

- ¡Kai!. ¿y m venganza?

- Yo me encargaré de eso ¡vamos, quiero un baño!

- Kaiiiiiiiii

Fue el último grito que se escuchó departe del nekojin al ser arrastrado escaleras arriba por su koibito

Fin

* * *

¿Corto? Sip lo siento es todo lo que mi mente da, espero que mis colegas hagan algo mejor -.- ¡hasta el sig reto!

Antes que nada quiero decir que esto no es lo que había pensado del todo, rayos debí haberlo escrito cuando lo pensé ¡ya ni modo! XD en fin espero les guste esta riduculez!

7:00 a.m. el reloj de la mesita de noche estaba a un segundo de sonar cuando una desesperada mano blanca tomó el reloj y lo arrojó por la ventana, el primer –bip- sonó de camino hacia el suelo.

Ahí se encontraba Kai, parado justo a un lado de su cama con la cara más turbada que hubiera tenido en mucho tiempo, tal vez nunca, miraba con algo de preocupación al chico pelinegro que dormía plácidamente en el lado derecho de la cama, con una sonrisa natural y su largo cabello desparramado por la almohada y sábanas. ¿cuál era su preocupación? Pues verán...

-p.d. por si se preguntaban el título significa "noticias" en ruso


End file.
